


Draven's Challenge

by Dopt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: When Jyn asked Draven to join the Intelligence Departement, she never thought he'd asked her something like that. But she wasn't one to back down, especially when Cassian is concerned.- UnicornSniper made a comic and I tried to make a fic





	Draven's Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsniper/gifts).

> Inspired by [this](https://unicornsniper.tumblr.com/post/187241406515/is-this-a-fanfic-that-someone-wrote-that-i-am) very cute comic by [@UnicornSniper](https://unicornsniper.tumblr.com) because it was such a good idea I couldn't let it pass. Of course, there is no seduction in here because it's me.

Draven was looking at her a deep frown on his brow but Jyn didn't back down. Cassian needed a partner and she could be really useful in Intelligence. Even Kay had agreed with her when she had mentioned it earlier!

But she hadn't thought Draven would give her a challenge like that.

“ You need to do something very difficult to prove your value, Erso, something no one else could do...”

She opened her mouth to remind him she'd already done it by getting the plan of the DeathStar but he cut her off and announced proudly, “You'll have to seduce Captain Andor. If you manage that, you can be his partner.”

Jyn stayed speechless for way longer that she would like to admit and Draven seemed way too pleased with himself because he asked, “Is there a problem?”

Squaring her shoulders, Jyn only said, “It doesn't seem very fair to him. I understand working in Intelligence must entail some morally grey actions, but to play with one of your own agent's feelings...”

“ So you give up?”

His all demeanor was insufferable, clearly pleased with her hesitation, so Jyn chose to shrug.

“ 's not what I said. I'm just surprised, but I don't mind your challenge, General. One way or another, I'll be Cassian's partner.” She gave him her best sweet smile but he only scoffed and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Bastard. But that was nothing new. And she didn’t have time to think about it. She needed a plan and she needed it now. So she went to the first person she knew to get help and without any surprise found Bodhi, and Cassian, working on their U-wing.

“How did it go?” asked Bodhi without looking up from his cluster of cables.

Jyn shrugged again but since she wasn’t sure he saw her, she made an noncommittal sound and added, “I have to prove my value as a potential Intelligence asset.” Then she turned to Cassian and asked, “Do you often have to seduce your mark?”

The hydrospanner in his hand stopped but he didn’t drop it, contrary to Bodhi who let two terminal lustres fall from his fingers but stayed silent.

“By you, I mean generic you,” she explained, “I’m not asking anything about you specifically. I know your missions are classified.”

Despite her clarification, Cassian didn’t seem more at ease to answer and Jyn glanced in Bodhi’s way to see if the problem was from the pilot earring his answer or the subtext of her question. Still Cassian was a professional and he must know she wouldn’t come to him just to mess with him. Not after confronting Draven by herself. So he resumed whatever he was doing on the ship and explained in his most bored tone, “I don’t think so. We’re mostly free to use whatever means we deem necessary to obtain the info we’re looking for, so I suppose we could be more friendly than we’d be without ulterior motif but seduction seems like a hassle.”

He shrugged and concentrated on the panel in front of him, avoiding her eyes or Bodhi’s questioning look so Jyn began to move slowly to him, rolling her hips with exaggerated motion and walked her fingers slowly up his arm.

“So you’re telling me that you never used that pretty face of yours to obtain some favours?”

She was deliberately into his personal space and when her fingers arrived to the collar of his shirt, she went up some more to grab his chin and forcing him to look at her when she batted her eyelashes.

“That would be a shame,” she pouted and Bodhi snickered behind her. She was so bad at this stuff.

“Why?” Cassian asked with very obtuse lack of understanding.

Jyn sighed and released him.

“Because it would be easy for you. All you’d have to do is stand in a corner and look at your mark from under your lashes and they would be all too happy to spill everything just for a chance to speak with you.”

“I don’t remember it worked very well with you,” he noted absented-mindly and Jyn heard Bodhi coughed to stifle his laugh. Clearly, Cassian wasn’t going to make it easy for her but she wouldn’t be deterred only because some flattery didn’t work. She had other ideas and she could-

“That wasn’t what I meant when I asked you why,” Cassian said to the panel in front of him. “Sorry if I wasn’t precise enough. I wanted to know why you’d think Intelligent agents have to play honeypot. What does it have to do with Draven wanting you to show your competence?”

Bodhi was clearly more focused than Cassian because he concluded easily, “He asked you to seduce someone? Who?”

Turning her back to Cassian, Jyn smiled devilishly at the pilot all the while looking to the side and said way too purposely, “Don’t be ridiculous Bodhi! That wouldn’t make any sense!”

Bodhi raised his eyebrows and for once, used a bit of subtlety when he whispered the name of the man behind her. He couldn’t hide his glee when she nodded, then she turned again and asked Cassian, “Can I come to your room tonight? I’d like to discuss my strategy to show that hard-ass how useful I can be.”

“Stopping insulting him would be a great start, but of course you can come by. I’ll be happy to help.”

“Good.”

Bodhi beamed at her and dropped his cables to give her two thumbs up. She grinned back because, honestly, if Draven had thought seducing Cassian would be a problem, clearly he didn’t know anything about her. Nor about the captain.

-*-

If anyone asked her, she’d deny having sliced inside the Alliance’s network to read missions’ reports or having spent hours on the holonet to find weird forums where people exchanged their stupid advices on how to be noticed by human males. It would have been a desperate move and she wasn’t desperate to prove her worth!

Jyn arrived at Cassian’s quarters after a quick detour by the mess and when she let herself inside, she wasn’t surprised to find Cassian reading on his bed, a forgotten thermos at his side and no other trace of food.

“Hey!” she said very eloquently because she wanted to be at least acknowledged and Cassian barely left his eyes from his datapad to blink at her in a way of greetings before going back to whatever he was working on. 

She sat heavily on his bed and removed her boots before crawling up the mattress to lie down next to him. She gave him one of the two vegetable buns she’d grabbed in the mess and asked, “What are you looking at?”

He nodded his thanks and began to munch instead of answering her, silently telling her she did something wrong, but as of right now, she had no idea what. Did Draven tell him about her stupid task? But if so, she wasn’t the one he should be upset with.

Sitting up to peek at his screen, Jyn was surprised to see Cassian showing her lists of logs.

“What were you looking for exactly?” he asked between two bites. Maybe he was just really hungry.

“What make you think it was me?”

He swallowed and reached past her for his thermos, his hand brushing her stomach on its way, leaving a burning trail even before the cup touch her. He gave her a long annoyed look while drinking his lukewarm tea but Jyn refused to cave.

“If it’s not you, we have a serious problem in our security. And I don’t think we have because I search for any new personnel on base and really no-one has that kind of skill. So what were you looking for?” 

“I fail to see what some public logs has to do with security; I mean, people logged in some terminals on base and you declare there is a breach of security. It’s a bit excessive, even from you.”

And to give her some time, she began to eat her bun too, but Cassian wasn’t fooled. The look on his face was explicit enough, just like the way he kept his mouth shut when he wasn’t eating. Still, she refused to admit anything and as soon as she finished her bun, she got up and put her boots on.

“Look, I came here for help with Draven’s assignment. But if you’re going to be a pain because some files were opened, I’ll find something else.”

He probably saw right through her bluff but he humoured her anyway because he put his datapad down and said, “I’m just worried about you. If you needed to slice your way up in Intelligence files just because of Draven…” 

He sighed and she went down again to be near him.

“I didn’t mean to worry you, Cassian, I’m sorry.”

She squeezed his hand and tried to smile but he wasn’t having it.

“You know I’ll help you, so maybe, just tell me what it is all about.”

He didn’t let go of her hand and she used it as an excuse to get closer to his side, leaving only her booted feet off the bed.

“It wouldn’t be very fair if you knew, but well… he didn’t say I have to keep a secret so…”

She smirked and rolled over, nearly snuggling in his arms.

“Draven wants me to seduce you.”

Cassian’s lack of reaction was pretty anticlimactic and Jyn would have been upset if she didn’t know him so well. He merely blinked at her, his way of being stunned then he focused on her face and waited for her to elaborate. The problem was, there wasn’t much to say.

“He thinks it’s something impossible, or at least, that demands very specific skills that I suppose are useful in Intelligence, but honestly, I fail to see the link. That was why I asked you if seduction was really used in your work, because for me, it was more something out of a bad holodrama.”

“And that’s also why you pried into others’ reports, okay.”

Since he didn’t ask her to confirm, she stayed silent and tried to not react when she saw the corners of his eyes soften and the line of his mouth curve. His smiles were always very subtle and shy but this close, she couldn’t miss it and it was doing things to her she wasn’t supposed to feel right now.

“So you’ll help me?”

Back on business to not think too much.

“Well, I could try, but how can I help you?

It was her turn to blink stupidly because how could he not see?

“I don’t know, Captain, maybe you could tell me how to seduce you?”

She sat up and crossed her arms defensively because it was embarrassing enough to be assigned such a task but to have him playing clueless, clearly, it was too much. She glared at him when he stayed silent but Cassian avoided her eyes and looked as confused as she felt.

“Well, first, you could avoid calling me by my rank, because it’s weird. And second, I have no idea what to tell you.” 

Jyn’s mouth hang open in stunned silence and Cassian made an helpless gesture with his hands.

“You’re kidding,” she finally said with utter disbelief and Cassian shook his head.

“No. I don’t know what you could do to seduce me, I mean, from Draven’s point of view.”

“What…”

“Draven doesn’t care about what I do in my quarters, Jyn, so if he asks you to seduce me, it means he wants you to show me how useful you can be as a partner and I don’t see how you could do that.”

The truth behind his words hurted way more than the humiliation of being here, begging to know how she could rouse his interest. Of course Draven meant it in a professional way. He must have had quite a laugh at her when she’d rambled about feelings. But that was nothing compared to Cassian’s rejection, who clearly thought she wasn’t good enough to work with him.

“Hey”, he whispered as he cupped her face, “don’t worry about it. He phrased it weirdly to mess with you. It’s not important. I’m kind of flattered you’d go so far just to work with me.”

“Yeah, but still, you don’t think I’m good enough.”

She tried to draw back and avoid any more humiliation but Cassian wrapped a hand around her wrist and pushed her bangs behind her ears to face her directly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jyn. You know I want to work with you!”

“But you just said…”

“I said you can do anything because I’m already convinced you’re the best. You think fast, you’re quick on your feet, discreet, attentive, you know how to observe, how to disappear in a crowd… what could I want that you don’t have?”

She felt her heart swell and, just because she could, she added, “I’m also a decent slicer and a good pickpocket too.”

“I know you’re incredible, Jyn, and I’ll go talk to Draven to be sure he realizes it too. So don’t worry about this whole mission.”

Cassian smiled and she realised he had let go of her hand but his fingers still lingered by her hair, playing lazily with the escaped strands of her bun as if…

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

He rolled slowly on the mattress and rested his head on the hand that had just released hers.

“No,” he smirked and his fingers let go of her hair to glide along the collar of her shirt and down her arm. She gave him a look heavy with doubt but he kept on touching her making her more and more flustered.

“I really think you do,” she mumbled but didn’t move away. On the contrary, she toed off her boots and lied down next him, her face right by the crook of his elbow to hide her blushing cheeks.

Cassian chuckled and ran his fingers up to rest them on her neck, massaging lightly her nape.

“I may be teasing you a bit, but in my defense, you stayed in my bed, so what’s a guy to do?”

Jyn snorted and before he could register it, she moved to straddle his laps and gripped both of his wrists to pin him down.

“I was the one missioned to seduce you, remember?”

“Yeah, but since we’ve concluded you’ve already done your part, maybe I should try something too.”

He smiled and honestly, he didn’t have to do anything else to have her melt so when he reached to wrap his freed arms around her, she let him, just like she let him kiss her. Because clearly, she was just as smitten as he was and they both knew it. 

-*-

“If Draven really doesn’t care about your personal life, why would he ask me to seduce you?” Jyn asked some time later, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand firmly hooked on his hip.

Cassian sighed and she felt it on her hair more than she heard it.

“I didn’t say he didn’t care about my personal life, but that he’s not interested in my sex life, which we should be thankful of.”

He kissed her hand and wrapped his arm tighter around her back to be sure she stayed close when he turned to face her.

“I think he wanted to confirm the nature of our relationship before making us work together.”

“But why? Is it a problem if we are…” she made a weird hand gesture between them to avoid naming it and Cassian chuckled.

“No, but it could be if we weren’t.”

Jyn frowned and Cassian kissed her brow to ease it.

“What I mean is if we weren’t already intimate, it could be a problem. Because it can be hard to work with someone you have feelings for when it’s left unsaid. So I think Draven wanted to make sure we weren’t stupid enough to waste time by pretending there wasn’t anything more than respect between us.”

“So he wanted me to admit I’ve already seduced you?” she asked with disbelief and Cassian shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Or maybe, yes, but more for the intellectual pleasure to have you reveal personal info without being prompted. I really think he doesn’t know where we stand but he has eyes and he wants to make sure we won’t… I won’t” he corrected, “be stupid enough to pass my chance.”

Jyn let his words sink, mulling over his admission and finally asked, “You really could?”

“Resist you? Nope, never. Didn’t stand a chance.”

She didn’t mean it as a teasing, and she knew he knew it, still, she didn’t press when he smiled like that and only rolled her eyes.

“So there’s no way you tell me how to seduce you, in the end?”

He chuckled and pushed her hair away, letting his fingers linger on her skin and drawing cursive along her back like he was writing his secrets, making her shiver.

“You already know everything there is to know. But if you really want to be thorough, I won’t hide anything from you.”

And as if to prove his point, he kicked the covers and rolled on his back to let her do as she pleased. She didn’t need to have it suggested twice.


End file.
